Roommates
by karensevani
Summary: With a college administration mix up, Caroline finds herself with a male roommate, who by the way is a complete ass-whole. Klaus just wanted a girl roommate to have fun with throughout the year, instead he got a nagging and annoying girl. How can they find a common ground to live peacefully with each other?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I had this idea and I wanted to try it out. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

" _Convinced there is no way out,_

 _my world is turning upside down,_

 _My sense of direction's been gone."_

 _-_ _Same old War; Our Last Night_

* * *

←(]

Caroline.

A person full of light. A person full of positive energy. A person that would turn a bad situation upside down and look at it in a whole new perspective. A person that can look on the bright side of everything. A person that is always cheerful. A person that is optimistic that makes pessimists think twice about being negative.

I was named these things because that's what I was. I was a happy person, until _he_ came along and ruined my life! He made me change for the worst and I hate it. How could I let him get under my skin so easily? Usually it takes various people to bring me down, but with him it was different. He had this horrific gift that you would kill to just not be by his side.

The guy that I speak of is _Niklaus Mikaelson_. The sun of a bitch that turned my life upside down and I can't look at a bright side of anything. It has been two weeks since I have met this guy and he has become my worst nightmare.

Right now I am walking, well it's more of a run, towards the bathroom because that _bastard_ decided to pull a "prank" on me, which in my opinion, is not a prank! He painted my hair blood red and left some on my tee shirt for me to wake up and get panicked, thinking that I had killed someone. I hate him with a soaring passion.

This all started when I decided to go to University and stay in the dorms instead of getting my very own apartment. Why did I have to go to the dorms?

 _~:~Two weeks ago~:~_

 **No One's POV**

"Are you finished honey?" Caroline's mom asked as she entered her room. She was finishing on packing her last box. She turned to look at her, she was resting her shoulder against the doorframe with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Yep!" Caroline exclaimed. "I just need to write what this box is and then we can put it in the car and get going." She added as she grabbed her black sharpie and labeled the box 'Memories'.

"This house will surely feel like a mansion without you here." Her mom commented as she looked around the empty room. Caroline sadly smiled at her.

"I'm not that far." She stated while walking towards her, giving her a tight hug.

"I know honey but just the thought of you going off to College brings me this idea that you are not my little girl anymore." She told her.

"Of course I'm still your little girl mom!" Caroline expressed. "I'll just be your little girl that went to College."

"I'm proud of you." She then added.

"Don't say that yet." Caroline chuckled. "I still need my College diploma for you to actually be proud of me." Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, not necessarily because right now, I feel very proud of you. You aren't staying here, you are going out to explore more, to see where life takes you."

"I promise I will always visit." She hugged her again. "I love you mom."

"I love you too honey." And with that last I love you, Caroline went to grab her last box to place it in her car. After it was nicely in, she closed her trunk and she turned to see her mom waving good-bye at her. She waved back before blowing a kiss her way. Her mom smiled happily with tears running down her face. Caroline decided to leave before she regretted leaving her mother alone and she would want to stay.

She went in her car and she made her way to her new life. A life where she will be able to party and get her education finished to become a famous pianist slash singer and/or a fashion designer. She would be doing a double-major, let's just see how much work she will really have.

After sometime, she finally arrived to her new school. She got off her car to go and meet up with her long time best friends, Bonnie and Elena.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I announce the Queen of Tardiness from Mystic Falls, Virginia!" Bonnie exclaimed once she noticed Caroline coming their way. She made the sound of people cheering.

"It was about damn time you got here." Elena added. "What took you so long?"

"I had some trouble packing." She replied. "I couldn't decide what I should leave and what I should take."

"I bet she took everything." Another voice came to the group. It was Katherine, Elena's twin sister. "'Cause that little car of yours looks like it's about to explode!"

"I did not bring everything, alright?" Caroline defended as she crossed her arms against her chest, glancing at her car. "I left my bed and my winter clothes."

"Wow! That's a lot to leave Care because we do not get a bed here and it's freezing outside at 100 degrees. Are you sure you can handle being away from them?" Katherine teased before she started to laugh.

"You know what, I think we should just go and get our dorm rooms and stop talking about my life." Caroline replied as she began to walk away from them. Katherine ran up to her, placing her arm around her shoulder.

"You know I just kid Carebear!" She told her. "You are so easy to tease and make fun of!"

"Yeah, whatever." Caroline responded as she stopped in front of the booth where she will be getting her dorm room.

"Full name please?" The girl asked her.

"Caroline Forbes." She replied and the girl began to look at the papers that she had displayed on the table. She grabbed one and then she grabbed a key.

"Here is your paperwork and your key." She said as she handed everything to Caroline. "Your room will be found on the west wing of the dormitory."

"Alright thank you." Caroline replied with a joyful smile. She went to stand on the side to see where the girls were enlisted. While she waited, she looked at her paper. It told her that her room number is 347 and the that it's a shared room. ' _Well there goes my dream of having my own room.'_ She then looked at the name of her roommate.

 _Nicole Mikaelson, British_

Well at least she had a roommate that's from another country. She was a little bit more happy as to having a roommate that she has never met before. She does hope that she can confide with this foreign exchange student or have at least one of the girls close to her or else she will lose it.

"So, who starts telling their info?" Elena asked when they were all finished and standing in a circle.

"I'm in the Northern wing." Bonnie went first, looking at all the girl with hope in her eyes.

"Sorry Bon-Bon but I'm in the Western." Katherine added. Caroline turned to look at her.

"Thank goodness, I'm also in the Western!"

"Really?" Katherine questioned, Caroline gave her a bored stare.

"No, I just wanted to see your reaction." She replied sarcastically. "Of course I am."

"Good, now I won't get lost." Katherine responded. "How about you Lena?"

"I'm in the Southern." She pouted. "So very far away from Bon but close to you two."

"Don't worry Lena, we can all just meet up at Care's room or Kat's to hang out." Bonnie commented. "That will be the only way to see each other without too much hassle."

"I'm okay with that arrangement!" Caroline stated.

"Me too, I guess." Katherine added. "Now can we please just go and see the rooms?" They all nodded before they began to walk towards their dorms. Bonnie went North, Elena went South and Katherine went West with Caroline by her side.

"What room number is yours?" Caroline asked her as they began to ascend the stairs. Katherine looked at her paper, making a confused look before she looked up and at Caroline.

"Number 340." She replied. "And yours?"

"347."

"At least we are down the hall, not like Bon Bon and Lena." She added while laughing.

"I guess." Caroline shrugged. "Is your roommate from another country?"

"Uh, no. Her name is Olivia Parker and she is from the US." Katherine replied. "Why? Yours is?"

"Yeah, she's from the UK. Her name is Nicole Mikaelson."

"Wow, that's interesting." She commented with a nod. "Maybe she has a hot older brother."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course, that's what you first think about anyone."

"Hey, british dudes are known for being hella sexy." She defended. "If she does have a brother, I call dibs!"

"You can't call dibs on my roommate's brother! If she does have one, it's only fair if I get to date him."Caroline responded. Katherine laughed obnoxiously as she stopped in front of her dorm.

"I can so call dibs! I just did it and you must respect it. It's the rules." Caroline scoffed as she walked away.

"I'll meet you back at your room when I finishing unpacking so we can all go out and eat!"

"Fine by me."

Caroline kept walking until she came face to face with the room number 347. She bit her bottom lip, taking in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to meet her roommate that she will be living with for a year. With her smile on, showing all of her teeth, she enters the room just to find a guy there, hanging up a painting with music blasting off the walls. She made a confused look as she set down her bag on the other bed.

"Uhm-" Caroline coughed, but that didn't catch his attention. His music was too loud for him to hear anything at all. She then went to the small box that was on the nightstand, turning it off. The guy quickly turned around; he seemed annoyed.

"Why in the world did you just do that? That is invading my privacy." He chastised. _He's british!_ Realization then hit Caroline in the face. He must be Nicole's brother, boy was Katherine going to hate her for not respecting the dibs rule but she was almost tempted to leaving him to her since he was being so rude to her.

"I, uh, who you are?" She asked.

"I'm Niklaus but you can call me Klaus." He replied.

"You must be Nicole's brother. I'm her roommate Caroline, nice to meet you." She extended her hand for him to shake. Klaus began to laugh, not even bothering on shaking her hand. Caroline looked at her hand before she dropped it. She didn't know what was so funny about shaking someone's hand. Was that not allowed in the UK? Was she insulting him? Or was she making a joke?

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not "Nicole's" brother." He answered, using air quotations around Nicole. Caroline took a step back from him. Was he going to kill her? Obviously, she was exaggerating but still, what could a guy possibly be doing here if he is not related to her roommate?

"Then-then who are you? What are you doing here?" She began to ask. Klaus fell down on the bed, he positioned himself so that his head was on the pillow and then he placed both of his hands behind his head.

"I'm Niklaus, I already told you." He replied in a frustrated tone.

"I know that!" Caroline expressed. "I'm asking what are you doing here if you aren't Nicole's brother?" He turned to his side to look at her, letting his head rest on his hand.

"I'm your new roommate love." He answered.

"Wha-what?" She stammered. "You...no."

"I what sweetheart?" Klaus asked, sitting up with a smirk on his face. "I can't be your roommate because I'm a guy?" Caroline had to sit down to process this information. She can not be having a guy as a roommate! It's not possible, she wouldn't be able to handle it. Guys are horrible to live with and unless you are married and madly in love with him, you won't survive a week. Not even as siblings could she handle living with a guy. She's a control freak, a neat freak, an organizer that never stops, how could she cope with this?

"I am going to speak with the School council this minute!" She exclaimed, taking a stand. "There must be a mistake! There has to!"

"Yeah, good luck with that love." Klaus breathed out. "I have already made myself comfortable here and I really would dislike to redo this in another dorm and away from beautiful ladies such as yourself." He smiled at her, showing off his dimples.

"You are disgusting!" She expressed before she stormed out of her room. Klaus laughed to himself as he turned his music back on. She is just going to waste her time going to claim that he is there. No one is moving him and that's for sure.

←(]

"Excuse me! Secretary!" Caroline stated as she entered the school's front office.

"Is there a problem miss?" She questioned.

"Is there a problem? Is there a-" She inhaled a deep breath. "-yes! There is a problem and a big one! I have a guy as a roommate!" The secretary looked at Caroline strangely before she placed on her glasses.

"Are you sure?" She inquired.

"Yes I'm sure!" Caroline exclaimed. "I entered my dorm and there he was! Hanging up paintings and listening to incredibly loud music!"

"Oh, no." The Secretary replied. "He can not be having loud music. During the day it might be tolerable but later on, when it gets dark-"

"Lady! Can we focus on the real issue please!?"

"That was rude of your part." She told her.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I'm stressing here. I do not want a guy as a roommate." Caroline apologized.

"What is your name and dorm room number?" She then asked. Caroline gave out her information and the secretary went on her computer to give the problem a look. She took a minute or two before she looked back at Caroline.

"Your roommate's name is Nicole Mikaelson honey. It is rude to assume that just because a lady looks different that she might be a boy."

"No! You don't understand me. His name is Niklaus, he was wearing boy clothes, he looks manly and he has a man's voice. I don't think he is a girl dressed up like a boy, I'm sure." Caroline replied. The Secretary stared at her for a second before she went back on her computer.

"Well, if he is a boy or not, I'm sorry but he must stay with you." She responded and Caroline felt like her world was falling apart.

"But-but why?" She stuttered.

"Because all the guy dorms are full already." She answered. Caroline crossed her arms against her chest.

"So you are going to allow me to live with a guy for a year? What type of school is this?" Caroline questioned.

"Public; now go on and settle in." The secretary replied before standing up and moving to the back. Caroline huffed as she walked out of the front office and towards her car. How could the school allow them to be roommates? She should share rooms with a girl, one whom she could share makeup tips with or clothing or even shoes! How could a guy be good for a roommate to a girl like her?

She will need all the luck in the world to be able to stand Klaus.

←(]

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Please be critical! I need to know before I commit myself to another story. Tell me if I it's a yes or a no! If you want you can just review (Yes or No)**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: Thank you to those that reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Do appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

" _New beginnings_

 _are often disguised as painful endings."_

 _-Lao Tzu_

* * *

←(]

"Is the princess angry?" Klaus taunted as he watched Caroline unpack her things. She kept ignoring him ever since she came back with the horrible news that she still has to share a dorm room with this a guy. " You can't pretend like I do not exist, love."

"That's the plan." She flatly replied while she placed some cheerleading trophies where her books should be. Klaus chuckled at her behavior.

"Sweetheart, we will be living together, might as well get used to the idea." He stated. He sat up and swung his legs to the side. Caroline stopped what she was doing and she turned to look at him.

"Let me get something straight here ok?" She pushed two strands of hair behind both her ears before she clasped her hands together. "We are _never_ going to be friends. We are never going to socialize. I won't be in this room unless I need to sleep or change clothing. You stay on your side of the room and I'll stay on my side. I won't get into your business if you don't either, understand?"

He smirked at her, crossing his arms against his chest. "What if I don't respect your wishes? What if I wish to be a friend of yours? What if I want to socialize with you?" Caroline looked up as she inhaled a deep breath.

"I will not waste my breath on someone like you." She scoffed before she turned to get back to her prior task of unpacking. Klaus stood up as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean on 'someone like me'?"

"A cocky son of a bitch that won't understand anything I say." She responded, not giving him a single glance.

"I do understand, I just choose not to obey those rules of yours. I'm a free man, if I wanted someone to keep me on check, I would have stayed with my mother."

"That would have been a lot better, now wouldn't?" She added.

"I am trying to be friendly here. Can't you just accept the fact that-"

"No! I won't!" She interrupted, turning to look at him again. "I refuse to acknowledge that my freshman year roommate will be a guy! I do not want you nor your petty attempt at being friends! I want nothing to do with you!"

"What is your bloody problem? You are judging me without knowing dear. Hasn't your mother ever told you to never judge a book by its cover?"

"So you are saying that you aren't a womanizer? Because that's what I see. I see a cocky british dude that has his ego higher than a douchebag smoking weed. You look like a guy that is confident that every single girl wants something with you, or am I wrong?" Klaus stood quiet as he stared at her.

"Is that what has your panties in a bunch?" He questioned, smugly. "Are you afraid that I will enamor you just to break your heart?" She didn't talk. "I have no intention on having a romantic relationship with my roommate. I may be a womanizer as you so poetically stated, but I do have boundaries, love. And frankly, you aren't my type, so you can relax."

"I won't ever relax." She stated. "Guys like you, don't have boundaries."

"See it how you please, but I know what I speak of." He replied. Caroline rolled her eyes as she scoffed at his statement. "You'll soon know that my interest in you is nothing more than a simple 'hello' and 'goodbye'."

"I hope that's how it is." She replied. "I hate wasting my time on people that don't deserve it." She added before she walked out of the room. Klaus watched her walk out as he chuckled. He will certainly have fun while living with a girl like her.

His sight then landed on her boudoir where all her make-up and hair products were. A mischievous smile crawled in his face. Let the games begin!

←(]

"Hey girls!" Caroline exclaimed as soon as she spotted her best friends seated in the cafe. She took the extra chair, sitting down with a 'huff'. "How were your roommates?" She then asked.

"Mine seems nice." Elena replied. "Her name is Clair and she looks like those brainy kind of students."

"Oh, I know which ones! The one's that eat, breath and sleep school?" Katherine asked. "Kind of like a Caroline?" Caroline glared at her. "Kidding." She defended.

"Yeah, she just told me that we won't be having parties or anything like that so my place is out of the question to hang out in." Elena replied with a pout.

"Well mine is normal. Her name is Esteisy and she's latina!" Bonnie said. "She will come in handing for many things."

"That she will!" Katherine added. "She must be an expert in drinking tequila or in making margaritas!"

"No, uh-huh." Bonnie shook her head. "You won't use my roommate as an excuse to get drunk."

"Who said that I was looking for an excuse Bon-Bon? I'm getting drunk and that's just a fact."

"Well, Esteisy won't have part in it." Katherine just gave her a hard look before she exhaled a breath.

"My roommate looks cra-cra." She stated. "Her name is Olivia and she will talk non-stop about witch voodoo shit. I mean, she's chill since she owns a bong and all that so I have no problem in listening to her theories."

"I like all that kind of talk! We need to meet her!" Bonnie exclaimed. Katherine shook her head.

"Nop. I won't allow it."

"Bitch."

"Hey! I'm not the one hogging up their roommates!"

"Ok girls, settle down." Elena, the peacemaker, said. "We will all at one point, have time to hang out with our roommates...well except mine."

"I'm looking forward to it." Katherine stated while wiggling her eyebrows. Bonnie just rolled her eyes before she looked at Caroline.

"And how was your roommate Care?"

"Uh-" She paused. "-she, uh, she hasn't arrived. Yeah, uh, something about her flight being cancelled and all but she will be here tomorrow." She had to lie. If the girls knew that she will be living with a guy, she will be questioned to no end and one of them will most likely end up telling her mom, then her mom will get her out of that college. She couldn't afford to lose all that just because some idiot decided to switch some rooms and be her roommate; Klaus had to be kept on the down low.

"Alright, that wasn't awkward at all." Katherine commented. "But since I'm bored about all this roommate talk, I won't look too into it."

"So what do you guys want to do for our first night here?" Caroline changed the subject.

"Uh, I was thinking that we could go to that freshman party. It's like a mingle get to know your peers kind of thing." Elena suggested with a shrug.

"The question that is most important to me is if there will be booze!?" Katherine asked. They all looked at her with a 'really?' look. "What? I want to drink, there is nothing bad with that."

"Yes there is Kat, when you drink you get so drunk that one of us has to carry you out. We end up babysitting you and that's not fun." Bonnie replied.

"Gosh!" Katherine expressed. "One time! One time that I pass my drinking limit and I never hear the end of it."

"You made a ridicule of yourself Kat. People talked about you for the rest of the year." Elena added.

"It was only 2 months left ok? Not much to talk about when graduation is right around the corner."

"Guys, let's just forget that night." Caroline stated. "I say we start fresh and we give Kat a second chance. I really need the alcohol tonight."

"Yeah! Carebear is on board!" Kat exclaimed while placing her arm around her shoulder. "What about you two? Come on!" Elena dropped her sight before she nodded.

"Fine, I'm in." She sighed.

"Bon?" Caroline called. Bonnie thought for a while and then she gave in. Of course she would, she was outnumbered.

"So, let's get ready and then meet up at-"

"Kat's!" Caroline interrupted. "We will meet up at Kat's." They all gave her a weird look.

"Ok, we will meet at Kat's." Elena finished.

"Are you ok Care?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, you seem...well more you than usual." Katherine added. Caroline faked a laugh as she stood up.

"I'm perfect!" She gave up two thumbs up. "I'll see you later, bye!" And with that she walked away.

←(]

"Back already?" Klaus commented as he watched Caroline enter the dorm, going straight to her small closet.

"Not talking to you." She replied.

"You just did." He added. Caroline just ignored him this time as she looked around for something to put on. She didn't want to go overdressed but she didn't want to be underdressed as well. She took out many outfits that might be good for her tonight. "Oh, I see. You are giving me the silent treatment." Caroline went to her stereo, turning it up to let the top hits play on. "Music won't make me disappear, love."

"I wish it would." She whispered to herself while she sat down in front of her boudoir. She stretched her hand to grab her make-up back and all of a sudden everything came with it. Some of her things even fell down to the floor. She heard Klaus laughing behind her.

"Having trouble there?" He asked.

"What did you do?" She inquired, turning to look at him.

"Nothing." He replied, trying to keep a straight face. She glared at him.

"No one else was in this room but you Klaus! Why would you-" She growled. "You know what, I won't waste my time arguing with someone that has such a small brain!"

"Ouch!" He expressed. "That hurt me, sweetheart."

"Shut up!" She exclaimed as she began to disentangle her cosmetics from each other.

"Judging by your frustration and your many clothes displayed on your bed, you are going to a party tonight." He added, clearly ignoring her grunts. "Are you going to that freshman party?" She ignored him. "I'll just give you a tip Caroline. Don't wear a dress, that will certainly make you look like a whore." She gave him a glare. "Ok, miss cranky pants here did not have such a good day on her first day in college. Maybe this party will brighten up your day."

"Could you please!" She yelled. "Don't you notice how much I do not want to speak with you!?" Klaus smirked.

"I do indeed notice it." He replied. "That's why it is fun talking to you."

"I swear to god Klaus!" She threatened. "If you don't leave me alone you will be waking up with no hair!"

"I can go for a new look." He replied while looking at himself through the mirror. She grunted again in frustration.

"Please, please, please! Leave me alone!" She pleaded.

"I will, just because you asked so nicely." He replied before he walked away. "I'll be going out, don't wait up."

"I wish you would never come back."

←(]

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?**


	3. Last Night

_"I used to be love drunk,_

 _but now I'm hungover."_

 _-Lovedrunk_

* * *

←(]

I entered my dorm room, stumbling a little from the alcohol in my system. I'm the type of drunk that hugs everyone and will end up making out with a guy that I have been attracted to. I wanted to start my college years with good experiences and a good reputation. That's all I want.

I took my heels off, just leaving them scattered there, too tired to even put them in their place. I then took my jacket and dress off, leaving myself in my lingerie. Just when I took another step towards my bed, I tripped over something, making me fall flat on my stomach.

A bright light was shown throughout the room, which really didn't go well with me. I looked up to see no other than Klaus with a smirk planted on his face. It took me a while to notice that I was half naked in front of him. I quickly got up and I covered myself with my bed's blanket. He started to laugh at me.

"Oh darling, if you wanted to get in bed with me, you just had to ask. I wouldn't reject you and your glorious body." He commented, staring at me so daring. I squinted my eyes at him.

"In your dreams, you perv!" I replied. "Turn around so I can change."

"Why? If I have already seen you half naked?"

"Because I don't want you to keep seeing me like this!" I exclaimed, completely frustrated with him. He kept laughing, not moving one inch. I grabbed my pillow and I threw it, hitting him on his face.

"Hey!"

"I asked nicely and you didn't listen." I replied.

"Fine, I'll turn around, sweetheart. No need to throw a tantrum." He stated as he turned around. "I will never understand women and their logic. They can very well walk around in a bikini all around a beach, with no problem but whoah! Don't let them get caught in their lingerie because it is a sin!"

"It's-" I couldn't quite answer to that. I really didn't understand that too, now that he pointed it out. It's the same thing, just that one is called a lingerie and the other bikini. "-it's just different ok?"

"But how? If you don't mind me by asking?" He turned to look at me. Thankfully, I was dressed in my pj's. I grabbed my hair into a messy bun and then I sat on my bed.

"I guess it's the same logic when it comes to boy and girl differences. Like, for example, a guy can sleep around and be called a player and be praised by his friends but if a girl sleeps around, she is called a slut and is played with." I went under the covers. "I guess it's just morals and how every person sees it, some may see it as bad, other's may not give a damn."

"I'm one of those that don't give a damn." He told me, like if I didn't know that already.

"I can see." I replied before turning off the light.

"What? No goodnight?"

"Just go to sleep Klaus." I uttered.

"I will have to sleep with 2 blankets this night from the cold shoulder you are giving me."

←(]

"Rise and shine!" I felt something hit me.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled, pushing away the hand that was nudging me.

"I brought you some black coffee for the hangover."

"Kat, please just go away!" I groaned, grabbing my pillow and putting it over my head. She took it away instantly. "Kat!"

"Get the fuck up Caroline!" She started, nudging me once more. "You agreed on going out for brunch with these two hotties we had met with last night."

"I did?" I questioned, opening one eye to look at her. She was all dressed up and ready to go; oh why did I agree? Stupid alcohol.

"Yes, you did!" She replied, pulling the covers off of me while she grabbed my hand trying to get me up. "Now get up! We need to be there by 12 and it is 10 already!" I rolled my eyes at her before I sat up.

"Fine, you win. I will get dressed and go out on this date that apparently I agreed to when I wasn't in my right state of mind." I felt horrible and I was not in the mood for anything. Katherine didn't seem fazed at all by my comment.

"Thank you honey!" She exclaimed while smiling at me. I glared at her.

"You owe me one." I sneered as I stood up. I went straight to my closet to pick out my outfit.

"Oh Carebear, when you see these guys, _you_ will owe _me_ one!" I turned to look at her with a bored look. I really couldn't care less about this date. Heck! I wouldn't care if it was fucking Chris Evans sitting in front of me on this date. My head hurts and I feel like vomiting. I should of drank less, but of course I didn't do that.

←(]

"Just take these aspirins and try to look like you want to be here." Katherine told me as we parked in front of a small cafe. I wore my huge and dark sunglasses with a messy bun.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to be here." I replied, taking the aspirin.

"Like I told you before, you will forget not wanting to be here once you see our dates." She told me. "I promise."

"Yeah, yeah." I dismissed as I opened the car door and got off. "You are paying for everything."

"No, _your_ date will be paying for everything." She replied. I just decided to follow her and keep quiet. We entered the small cafe and stood at the entrance until Katherine found our dates. "There they are."

I couldn't see who she pointed to and I didn't care. I just wanted to get over this brunch date to go back to my dorm room and sleep for the rest of the day. Katherine began to walk and I followed once again.

For my inconvenience, I spotted Klaus in this cafe, out of all the other cafe's he had to be in this one, at this time. I hope we sit far away from him; I don't want to hear his smug comments about last night or anything for that matter.

Oh no, we are getting closer to where he is sitting, terribly close for my liking.

"Company has arrived." The guy sitting next to Klaus said.

Company?

Does he mean us? Wait. What is Katherine doing? She is walking towards that guy. No, no, no, no, no. Kat!

"Hey, Stefan." She greeted him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Caroline, do you remember Klaus?" He turned to look at me with a smirk, planted on his egotistical face. Can my day get any worse?

"Hello, sweetheart, fancy seeing you again." He stood up, getting close to me. "How's the hangover going?" He whispered near my ear.

"Excuse us." I told Katherine and her new 'friend'. They just gave me a weird look as I grabbed Klaus by his arm and dragged him outside.

"When did we agree on having brunch?" I questioned, quite aggravated.

"We-" He gestured between us. "-didn't agree on anything. Stefan and your friend were talking yesterday night and they decided to go to brunch. Stefan thought it would be an amazing idea to invite me and Katherine thought it to be amazing to invite you as well."

"So, we didn't speak last night?"

"Not until you entered our dorm room half naked, which by the way, I don't mind at all." He added. I smacked his arm as I glared at him.

"Never again will that happen."

"Never say never, darling." He stated, in a teasing way.

"Just….let's just get over with this brunch date." I huffed.

"Getting over with this date, won't make me disappear." He added. "I am your roommate after all."

"I wish you weren't." I whispered as I entered the cafe with Klaus right behind me.

←(]

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating. I hope you are all still interested in this story!**


	4. Taking Chances

" _But no one said_

 _Love's not for taking chances."_

 _-Don't You Forget About Me, SWS_

* * *

←(]

"I can't believe you made me come to this!" Caroline exclaimed as they entered their car. Katherine looked at her confused.

"Made you do what?" She questioned. "Have the best date ever? A simple 'Thank You Kat' would suffice."

"A 'Thank You'?!" She expressed. "He is the worst person I could ever be around with! He only talks about himself and he spent most of the time talking about how many girls want him. I have dated guys like that and it has never ended well."

"Ok, calm down, you don't have to go all psycho on me." Katherine said, turning on her car. "I'm sorry for bringing you here. I thought you might have a good time." Caroline looked at her best friend sympathetically as she exhaled.

"It's fine." She replied. "You're intentions were good and that's all that matters. I just ask that you don't set me up on another blind date unless you tell me how the guy really is."

"I promise."

"Thank you." Caroline added while smiling. "Now, tell me about this Stefan dude."

"Where do I even begin!?" She exclaimed, slowly stopping the car at the red stop light. She then turned to look at Caroline, her eyes big and full of illusion. "He is perfect Care. He is smoking hot, he has a great personality and my sassiness does not seem to faze him." She turned back to look at the street. "Finding a guy that won't seem fazed by how much of a bitch I am is the perfect guy in my book."

"Yeah, I can see now why you like him."

"He is my University sweetheart...or will be for that matter." She laughed. "So, no guys have gotten _your_ attention?"

"Not that I can remember." Caroline replied. "I still have to look for my University sweetheart, I guess."

"You'll find him, I'm sure." She told her. "You might even be able to change Klau-"

"Don't even." Caroline interrupted raising one finger up. "I don't like him, he is the worst person ever and not even if I wanted to change him I would."

"He was that bad?" She questioned skeptically. Caroline knew she was overreacting for only getting to 'know' him this brunch. Of course she wouldn't tell her that Klaus is her roommate and that she hates him so much for how he is. That for the short amount of time that she knows him, he has managed to push every button in her system to piss her off.

"I can read people very easily. He is the ultimate jerk and I just don't want to be associated with him."

"Alright, I understand." She uttered. "I just wanted to be able to double date and all that, since Klaus and Stefan are best friends and we are best friends as well." Caroline knew that that was a plan they had since they started high school together. To date bestfriends so that they could double date with no problem whatsoever.

"I know, I just wish Stefan's best friend would have been someone better." She explained. "But of course, that's not how it is."

"You can try." Katherine whispered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

←(]

"That girl of yours is something." Klaus stated as they entered Stefan's dorm room. Stefan laid down on his back on his bed with his arms behind his head while Klaus sat on the couch with an 8 ball in his hand.

"She's great right?"

"She's a bitch."

"Hey!" He protested. "She is not…" He trailed off. "...ok, she might be a bitch-"

"Might!?" Klaus interrupted letting the ball down.

"Yes! Might. But she isn't a bitch to me and that's all that matters." He replied turning to look at him. "What did you think of her best friend, Caitlyn?"

"It's Caroline." He corrected. "And she's not my type." Stefan quickly sat up, knitting his eyebrows together.

"You always say that every girl is your type. How is Caroline different?"

Klaus scratched the back of his head. "She is just...she is just too much of a good girl."

"Am I hearing this?" Stefan questioned as he stood up. "Is Niklaus Mikaelson backing away from a girl just because she is a goody goody?" He began to laugh as Klaus stared at him. "You have got to be kidding me! _The Klaus_ thinks he won't be able to get Caroline in bed? _The Klaus_ that got Kristen Chels in bed, the church going virgin?!"

"What's your point Stefan?" Klaus asked while chuckling.

"My point is…" He sat down again. "...that you never back down from a challenge. Why would you do that with her?" Stefan's eyes then got bigger. "Wait! Is she ugly? I really didn't get to see her that well since my attention was solemnly on Katherine."

Klaus thought of Caroline and if he was to be honest to himself, she was one of the most beautiful girls he has ever met. Her crystal blue eyes go perfectly with her porcelain skin. Her curves are in the correct places and her….wait, no. Klaus Mikaelson never thinks of a women like that. "She isn't bad to look at, to be honest."

"Then, what is the problem?" Stefan asked. He was so confused as to why he would leave a girl alone. It was not like him. Unless he was in love….which that's impossible because it's Klaus and just last Friday he was sweet talking 3 girls.

"Nothing is the problem." He replied. "I can guarantee that I will have her under me, screaming my name in no time."

"Oh there he is!" Stefan exclaimed dramatically.

←(]

Caroline entered her room just to see Klaus sitting down in his bed on his phone. She rolled her eyes as she went straight to towards her side of the room. She bent down to grab her running shoes. Klaus couldn't help but stare at her and once she turned he didn't even make an attempt to look away. He just smirked at her.

"Didn't your mother tell you it wasn't polite to stare?" She sneered.

"Oh she did." He replied. "But she also said that you can never look away from something so beautiful, it would be rude not to stare." She scoffed at his response.

"If it hasn't been clear enough already, I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She told him before she went to sit down on her bed to change shoes.

"Well, that's why I like you." He replied, moving his legs to the side of the bed.

"You don't like anyone but yourself." She stated while she tied her shoes. She quickly stood up and so did he, not giving her much space to move. They stared into each other's eyes.

"How would you know that if you don't give me a chance?" He whispered, his hand slowly placed on one of her hips.

"How could I give you a chance if I know that your intentions aren't good?" She barely responded as she felt his other hand being placed on her waist.

"You thought I was a jerk since day one and I just didn't correct you." He replied. "But now I am. I want you to know that I'm not that type of guy you think I am." Caroline closed her eyes for a brief moment to collect her thoughts before she pushed away from him.

"I know the type of guy you are." She stated. "Heck! I have dated your type! And it never seems to end well. Just stay away from me and my personal business and I won't bother you ok?"

"You think that low of me?" He seemed hurt. She just moved around him as she grabbed her water bottle.

"Yes, I do." She replied before she walked out.

Klaus knew she was smart enough to not fall for his games. He will have to kick it up a notch if he is planning to have her in bed. Soon enough, this feisty little thing will succumb to his charms, just like every other girl he has known. Of that, he will make sure of.

←(]

Caroline ran outside as it poured. She didn't mind running under the rain, she loved it, so when a car slowed down near her, she was starting to think it was not a good idea to be out here. She is new around here, she isn't sure how the people around here are.

"Hey!" He called out. Caroline didn't turn around, she just kept running. She felt the car move closer to her, the window was down and he kept calling out to her. "I promise I don't want to harm you." He added, noticing her discomfort and their situation.

"How can I be so sure?" She questioned, slowing down a bit.

"I guess you will just have to trust me on that!" He replied. Caroline stopped and she turned to look at him. He was cute, not bad to look at….at all! and he seemed like he had just gotten out of the shower with his clothes on.

"Why did you interrupt my night run?"

He chuckled as he shrugged. "It's kind of raining cats and dogs and I figured I would offer to give you a ride before a weirdo comes and kidnaps you." Caroline giggled.

"So far, you are that weirdo that might kidnap me." She joked. "But I'm ok, I love to run under the rain."

"Honey, this is no ordinary rain." He replied. "I would know, I also love to run under the rain, hence my wet clothes and damp hair."

"Hence?" She copied. "Big word for a blonde."

"I don't even know your name and you are already teasing me?"

"It's just too easy."

"Speak for yourself, blondie." He replied while smirking. "Get in. I'll take you home."

Caroline contemplated for a bit before she succumbed to his offer and she entered his car. If he was a serial killer, than she really doesn't care. She was actually getting quite cold and she was only wearing a sports bra with a thin sweater and some leggings. Not much to cover her.

"I swear to god, if you are kidnapping me...I just want you to know that my mom is a Sheriff and a very good one." She threatened, looking at him with menacing eyes. He began to drive as he chuckled.

"Cute." He commented.

"Cute?" She asked. "What's cute?"

"You threatening me." He replied. "You look cute."

"Well…" She trailed off. "...I...I really don't know how to respond to that."

"You can respond by telling me your name."

Caroline smiled to herself. "I'm Caroline."

"Hi, Caroline, nice to meet you. I'm Matthew but you can call me Matt."

"Hello Matthew, it's nice to meet you." She replied. "Also, I will just add that I live in the dorms, just so you know where you will be taking me."

"You're a college girl, freshmen I bet." He stated. Caroline nodded.

"Yes, I am a freshmen and you are?"

"I'm a senior, ready to graduate and move on with my life."

"Sick of living in such small towns?" She asked, because god knew how much she hated it. She always had big dreams of moving some place big and spacious….city wise.

"Took the words out of my mouth." He replied.

The next few minutes were filled with small talk until he stopped in front of the dorms. "Here we are." He announced, shifting his gear in park.

"Thank you so much for the ride and for not being a serial killer." They laughed together.

"You are welcome." He replied. Caroline smiled at him before she opened the door and she hopped off. Right before she closed the door, he stopped her. "Wait!" She fully opened the door again. "How do you feel about going out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I would like that." She answered.

"I'll come pick you up at 7 tomorrow night, right here in this same place, ok?"

"That seems perfect." And with that, she closed the door and she walked to her dorm. Her new life has turned for the better. She is so happy with the new outcome.

←(]


	5. I Can't Handle Him

_"Please, won't you push me for the last time,_

 _Let's scream until there's nothing left,_

 _So sick of playing I don't want this anymore."_

 _-King For A Day; Pierce the Veil ft. Kellin Quinn_

* * *

←(]

Caroline was putting her long boots on when she heard the door to her room open.

"Where are you going tonight?" Klaus asked as he dropped himself on her bed. Caroline shut her eyes in frustration.

"Uh-do you mind?" She asked, quickly getting up to place her hand on her hips. Klaus looked around before he looked at her.

"No, not really." He replied while smirking and shaking his head. "Now, will you answer me or will I have to go through your phone to know."

"You wouldn't." She squinted her eyes at him. He raised his eyebrows as he reached out to grab her phone. She huffed, launching herself to take her phone away. "Ok! I have a date tonight. Happy?"

"Not for the guy." He commented. She grabbed her jacket to hit him. "Calm down Caroline, I was just joking."

"I'm not that pleased with your jokes." She replied. "Now could you please get off my bed?!"

"I don't want to. This bed is quite comfy, what did you do?" He asked, touching it like if were a pillow. Caroline rolled her eyes before she went into her closet.

"So, who is the poor bastard?" He then asked, getting himself off her bed and following her into the closet.

"Could you just mind your own business?" Caroline turned around so quickly that she bumped into him. He grabbed her before falling as they stared into each other's eyes. She pulled away, dropping her sight as she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I have to go." She added, rushing out of the room.

Klaus smirked as he watched her go. "And the games have begun."

←(]

"Hello." Matt greeted as Caroline entered the diner. She walked towards him while smiling.

"Hello to you too."

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine and you?" She replied, taking a seat in front of him.

"I'm great." He grabbed the menu. "So? Tell me about yourself?" Caroline looked up to him before she put her menu down.

"What would you like to know?"

"Anything." He replied.

"Well, I'm a Taurus, I like music, my dad is gay and my mom is the Sheriff of the small town in Mystic Falls. I'm a TV freak and my friends tell me I have an OCD, but I don't believe that." She listed. Matt nodded along to what she said.

"So, your dad-"

"He was married with my mom out of love, not just to make a baby." She interrupted. He stared at her for a while before he looked down to his menu. "I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"Many people have asked?" He finished, Caroline nodded. "I understand. I think that is way better than my situation."

"How come?" She asked.

"My dad is nowhere to be found and my mom just doesn't seem interested in her children."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I mean it's not your fault or anything." He chuckled. "I don't want to talk about this on our first date." Caroline pressed her lips as she grabbed the menu once again.

"Hello, I'm Eliza and I will be your waitress for the evening. What will you be having?"

"I'll have the cheeseburger with bacon and some french fries, To drink I will have a strawberry milkshake." Caroline ordered so perfectly, like if it were something she said everyday. Matt smiled at her, grabbing her menu and placing it on top of his before handing it to the waitress.

"I'll have the same."

"Alright, I'll be right over with your orders." She replied, getting ahold of the menus before leaving.

"Do you always like to jog during the night?" He then asked.

"I do, I prefer to since not many are outside to see me doing it. I like to be in my own space and air bubble." She chuckled. "If one of my friends were here, she would tell me 'That's so taurus of you.'" Matt looked a little confused at her. "Oh, sorry. It's because she is all into to astrology and the zodiac signs and stuff. She loves to read about it and she technically knows me very well just with knowing my sign, which is a Taurus."

"What does wanting to be alone, have to do with Taurus? Do you guys not like company?" He questioned as the waitress placed the milkshakes in front of them. "Thank you." He told her.

"According to her readings, we Taurus, love to be in our own world. We prefer to be alone and independent. We don't rely on many, we just like doing things on our own. Which in my case, that can be somewhat true." They laughed. She reached for her drink, taking a long sip.

"Ok, so I'm a Cancer. What does that say about me?" He asked, clasping his hands together.

"Um, I'll have to get back to you on that one. I'm not the one that is always looking at that. I do find it fascinating, I just don't find the time to read about it." She replied.

"Well, maybe for our next date, we can go stargazing?" He suggested, taking a drink.

"We haven't even been through the first and you are already thinking of the second one?" She giggled. "Let's see how good this one goes and then I'll see if I want to go out again."

←(]

"Home so early?" Klaus questioned when he saw Caroline open the door. He put his phone down and placed all his attention on her.

"Don't you have a life?" She asked, taking her jacket off. She went to her closet to hang it.

"I'm guessing it went horribly." He added. Caroline rolled her eyes as she massaged her temples. She prayed that she has enough willpower to not kill him in his sleep.

"No, it actually went really well. We are going out on our second date next Friday." She answered. "Anything more you would like to know?" She sarcastically asked. He smirked at her before he sat up.

"Who was he?" He just had to know.

"Matt Donovan." She replied. "Now-"

"Wait." He held his hand up. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "You went on a date with Matt Donovan? Are you kidding me?"

"Why?"

"He is so cliche, sweetheart." He replied. "Football player, blonde hair, blue eyes. Hint, hint." He winked at her. "He's a player."

Caroline laughed out loud, letting him know how obnoxious she was laughing. "Oh please. You wish he was a player."

"Why would I wish that?" He asked. Now he was confused.

"So you could just find another way to ruin my life!"

"Hey, hey, hey." He stood up. "I'm not ruining your life. I'm helping make it better, cause you and I both know, your life is a disaster."

"It's a disaster just because you-" She stopped herself, closed her eyes and she counted to ten. "You know what, I will just go to bed and forget I ever talked to you about Matt. I won't let you ruin this for me too."

"Fine, don't listen to me. I won't have my shoulder available for you to cry on when you find out I was right about him." He told her, tapping his shoulder. Caroline just turned around and she laid down. She seriously doesn't know how in the hell she is going to be able to live with him for a year.

←(]

"Good morning Mrs. Matt Donovan." Klaus greeted as he watched her sit up, stretching. He made sure to not be wearing a shirt for when she woke up. He needed to show what he had to impress her and get her closer to bed.

"What's so good about it?" She snapped.

"I was just being polite. No need to be rude." He replied. Caroline slumped back as she let herself watch him. He had a pretty nice body if you asked her.

"Caroline, do you-" Katherine stopped mid-sentence as she saw Klaus half naked and Caroline in bed. "Never mind, I'll talk to you later."

"Kat!" Caroline called out but she had already left. "Oh my god!"

"What happened?"

"Right now she must be thinking that we had sex!" She exclaimed, while getting out of bed.

"And that is a bad thing?" He questioned, finally putting his shirt on.

"Yes!" She answered. "I need to go and fix this." She put her shoes on and she hurried to her friend's dorm.

"Good luck." Klaus whispered, a smirk still planted on his face.

←(]

"Kat." Caroline knocked. Instead of Katherine answering the door, it was her roommate. "Oh hey." She waved her hand. "I'm Caroline, you must be Olivia!"

"Liv, I go by Liv." She replied. "And you are here for Katherine?"

"Yes, I need to talk to her." Liv nodded, moving aside to let her in. She quickly went in to find Katherine painting her toenails.

"So? He is not you type and never will be?" She started, putting the cap on the nail polish before she began to hand dry her nails. She looked up at her while smirking.

Caroline placed her hands on her hips. "He is not my type! And we certainly didn't have sex."

"Then why was he getting dressed and you looking like you had some?" She asked.

"Dude, that seems like you did it." Liv commented. Caroline turned to look at her as she ate some chips, listening in on the conversation. She smiled at her before Caroline turned back to look at Kat.

"It's not what it looks like." She replied. "He-um-he was in my room half naked because-" She scratched the side of her head. "-because he had slept with my roommate." She mumbled.

"Your roommate?" Katherine asked. "You never mentioned that she had arrived."

"Yeah, well she is not worthy to mention." Caroline replied as she crossed her arms against her chest. "She is a total brat and dumb and I just don't want nothing to do with her."

"Damn, that must suck." Liv commented once again. "You should go ask for a new roommate."

"I tried that already." Caroline replied, taking a seat next to Katherine. "They told me I had to wait until next year."

"Well, look on the bright side." Katherine started. Both girls looked at her waiting for her to go on. "You got to see Klaus without a shirt on."

"How is that a bright side!?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Depends-" Liv butted in. "-is he hot?"

"No."

"Yes." Katherine and Caroline replied at the same time. They turned to look at each other.

"You can't seriously say that he is not good looking." Katherine protested. "He has perfectly toned abs! He is british for god's sake!"

"Did you say british?" Liv asked. "Can I get his number?" Katherine threw her pillow at her as they laughed.

"Not the point Liv!" She chastised sarcastically.

"He is just so arrogant." Caroline replied. "He may be hot and good looking and all that but his personality is just so-" She shivered.

"Oh honey." Liv stated.

"Care, college is for experimenting. Not to look for your husband!" Katherine added. "You need to have fun! If you have a boyfriend through college, it will just be boring for you, trust me."

"I say, you should totally have sex with him." Liv said. She shrugged before she began eating her chips again.

"Yeah, Care." Katherine started. "Just a one night stand type of guy."

"But I don't want a one night stand type of guy!" Caroline emphasized. "I want to be that boring girl with a boyfriend. I'm like that."

"You need adventure." Liv added. "You don't want to be at a movie theater when you can be at a kegger having fun!"

"Just don't get into a relationship, at least in the first semester of school." Katherine stated. "Please. I need my wing women with me." She placed her hand on Caroline's giving it a light squeeze.

"Fine, fine." Caroline breathed out. "I will stay away from relationships for a while."

"Awww, you are the best!" Katherine squealed as she hugged her.

"So? When are we going out?" Liv asked, smiling at the girls.

"Tonight!" Katherine replied.

Caroline pressed her lips, hoping that this night doesn't go a total disaster. Her plus lots of alcohol has never been a good idea.

←(]


End file.
